This invention relates to a sight mount for an archery bow and more particularly to means for mounting a telescopic sight upon an archery bow whereby the sight is held accurately at selected angular positions in a vertical plane parallel to a plane extending longitudinally and forwardly through the bow on which the sight is mounted.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been proposed for mounting telescopic sights on archery bows, guns and the like. However, such devices have been unsatisfactory due to the fact that they do not provide quick and accurate means for adjusting the angular position of the sight relative to the bow and at the same time provide means for holding the sight in the adjusted position during aiming and shooting.
Prior art sight devices for archery bows and guns with which I am familiar are disclosed in the Brown U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,103, the Tate U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,503 and the Braithwaite U.S. Pat. No. 810,258.